


Cold Eyed Monster

by GoringWriting



Series: Coldflash week 2017 A [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldflash week 2017 a, Jealousy, M/M, Protectiveness, Tumblr: coldflashweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Day 1: Jealousy and Protectiveness





	

“I don’t know why you keep coming here to ask me for help Scarlet. Saints and Sinners isn’t exactly your scene,” Snart says leaning against the pool table, arms crossed over his chest. Barry’s mouth goes a little dry at the sight of his jacket stretching over his arms and chest.

 

“I’m not here for you,” Barry says breezing past Snart. He’s there for a reason and that reason is to get Snart to admit his feelings through jealousy. Barry can feel Snart’s eyes on him as he walks to the bar and climbs up onto one of the stools.

 

“What can I get for you kid?” the bartender asks and Barry bites his lip. It’s not like he can get drunk...but he has to make himself look drunk enough for other people to approach him.

 

“Just a beer, thanks,” Barry says and waits.

 

“I don’t know what game you’re playing here Scarlet, but it’s a dangerous one,” Len drawls sitting on the stool next to Barry.

 

“I’m not playing any games Snart, I’m here to enjoy a nice drink,” Barry says as his beer is placed in front of him. Barry takes a sip and watches Snart’s face change from confusion to worry, then to fake indifference.

 

“So, what happened? One of your little friends not appreciate you? Moping because your foster sister is engaged? Made a mistake with a Meta?” Snart says going on and on listing all sorts of possible reasons for Barry to be there.

 

“No, just wanted a beer,” Barry says with a smile.

 

“And you decided to come here instead of a cop bar?”

 

“Yes, I’d rather not accidently run into my foster father or boss when trying to unwind and relax,” Barry says taking a sip from his beer and glancing around the bar trying to see if there’s anyone at all interested in him.

 

“Okay, but there are still plenty of bars in the city. Why pick this one?” Snart asks as Barry manages to catch the eye of a pretty good looking guy across the room.

 

“This is the closest one to my apartment. I'm hoping to get lucky tonight,” Barry says tossing the guy a wink.

 

“Did you get whammied by Bivolo? Because if so I'm going to have a talk with him,” Snart says.

 

“No, I just want to have a little fun,” Barry says.

 

“Then have fun with someone you know, not some random guy in a bar. That's how people get kidnapped,” Snart says.

 

“Oh? Are you worried about me Snart?” Barry asks.

 

“No! I mean yeah, with you gone that leaves me without a nemesis,” Snart says.

 

“Oh, is that all?” Barry asks and Snart nods.

 

“Yes, you make my thieving a challenge.”

 

“Well, if you must know. I don't want to get lucky with my friends because it would make our friendship awkward,” Barry says and notices the guy making his way over.

 

“Then go hire a professional,” Snart says.

 

“That's illegal. I could lose my job if I did that,” Barry says and the guy clears his throat.

 

“This guy givin’ you trouble?” he asks glancing at Snart.

 

“Nah, he’s an acquaintance of mine and he was just leaving, weren’t you,” Barry says looking at Snart.

 

“Actually no, I wasn’t leaving. We were having a perfectly nice conversation before we were so rudely interrupted,” Snart says calmly, smirking up at the guy in question.

 

“Look, I don’t know who you think you are. But I’ll be damned if I’m going to let some punk like you get in the way of this cutie spending the night with me,” the guy says trying to intimidate Snart.

 

“My name is Leonard Snart, also known as Captain Cold. So I suggest if you ever want to be able to have sex again, you leave now,” Snart says standing up and pulling his cold gun out.

 

“Look man I don’t want any problems, and if you’re not flirting with this guy, he sure as hell was flirting with me, and I’m not one to turn down a pretty face.”

 

“Well today you are. Now run along before I have you snowballs where something important should be,” Snart says and the guy scampers off.

 

“What’s your problem Snart? It’s not like I can’t take care of myself,” Barry says as Snart sits back down and throws a warning look around the bar.

 

“You’re being irresponsible, just letting any random guy walk up to you. In any other bar that wouldn’t be as big of a problem, but here? There’s no way I’m letting any of these guys take you home,” Snart says getting more and more worked up with each word he says.

 

“Sounds to me like someone is jealous,” Barry says smiling at Snart, hoping to get the answer he wants.

 

“So what if I am?” Snart mutters and Barry smiles.

 

“Well like it or not someone in this bar is taking me home tonight,” Barry says leaning in close to Snart’s ear to say it.

 

“Then that someone is going to be me,” Snart says and Barry grins.

 

“Then get to it Captain,” Barry says and Snart immediately offers Barry is arm and takes him home. They walk the short distance from Saints and Sinners to an apartment building and Barry leads Snart up to apartment number 6 and they go inside.

 

“Happy Anniversary baby, I’m glad we decided to reenact our first date. You’re still as jealous and protect now as you were back then and it’s one of the things I love about you,” Barry says kissing his husband of one year on the lips.

 

“Of course I am, you’re my Scarlet Speedster, my husband, and the love of my life, and you are the last person to get on me about being jealous and protective. Who was it that conveniently knocked down a building where a rogues calendar photoshoot was going to take place?”

 

“That was an accident, I swear. Besides a whole bunch of people were going to get to see you posing.”

 

“Barry, I was going to be in my Captain Cold get up, no one was going to see anything they don’t see on the news.”

 

“B...but,” Barry starts but is interrupted with a kiss.

 

“It’s okay Barry. I love that I can still make you jealous. The little scrunch thing your eyebrows do is adorable,” Snart says.

 

“So is the little downturn in your lips when you’re jealous Len. Everytime I see it I want to kiss it,” Barry says and they share a kiss before going to into their bedroom.

 

The next morning Snart wakes up spooning Barry and wonders how he managed to get this lucky.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr. I don't bite...promise


End file.
